The present invention relates to an unloading devise for a truck bed and, more particularly, to an improved unloading device for transporting and dumping an article from the truck bed.
Generally, truck unloading devices are fixedly secured to the frame of a truck or to the body of a truck bed and a number of advantages are associated with such prior art devices. For instance, a substantial increase in efficiency is realized because the prior art devices employing a movable belt or a sheet are fixedly secured to or fixedly mounted on the truck and, when the truck is always used for the same purpose, it is not necessary to remove the unloading device from the truck. In addition, the weight and complexity of the prior art unloading devices make it difficult for a person to attach or remove quickly the unloading device to or from the truck bed. Recently, the present trend is toward utilizing small trucks, commonly referred to as pickup trucks, not only for transporting articles, parts and the like, but also for transporting people from one location to another. It would, therefore, be desirable to employ an unloading device for a truck that can be readily attached to the truck by one person when it is necessary to transport articles and then quickly removed from the truck.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved truck bed unloading device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved truck bed unloading device which obviates the above-described disadvantages of the prior art devices.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved truck bed unloading device that can be readily attached to and quickly removed from a truck in a simple and facile manner.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved truck bed unloading device that can be made in various sizes to accommodate the width and length of a truck bed.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved truck bed unloading device movable on a truck bed and having a sheet of material that can be efficiently and quickly attached to or removed from a truck bed.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved truck bed unloader device having a sheet of material that can be readily unwound and placed on a truck bed for transporting an article from the truck bed and then wound on a shaft to permit removal of the device for storage in a garage, shed or the like.
The invention further resides in various structural improvements and innovations in the truck bed unloading device by virtue of efficiency and simplicity of operation combined with sturdiness of operation, of which the structural features may be particularly mentioned in the novel manner in which the truck bed unloading device is movably supported on the truck bed, can readily be removed and stored, and the low manufacturing cost thereof.
Additional objects and advantages will be apparent to one skilled in the art and still other advantages will become apparent hereinafter.